Onyx et paillettes d'or
by Incarcerem
Summary: Hermione et Severus, rien ne les destinait à s'aimer un jour. Et pourtant... Tout basculera quand Hermione découvrira l'objet de toute les tentations..


Alors alors.. ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site, mais c'est la toute dernière que j'ai écrite.. Je ne pourrai poster sur ce site qu'une ou deux fois par semaine au maximum, c'est pour cela que je vous poste en premier un one shot, pour ne pas que vous restiez sur votre fin à attendre la suite ^^

Bonne lecture !

_Onyx et paillettes d'or_  
Description : Maintenant, rien ni personne ne pourra plus leur ôter ce souvenir. Ils ont mis du temps, mais ils ont fini par ce le dire..

Annonce :  
Tout à JKR

Chapitre unique

Il tenait sa main dans la sienne. Elle était petite et frêle, accompagnée par une peau pâle et satinée. Tout le contraire de la sienne, en somme. La sienne était grande et fine, sa peau était d'une blancheur maladive, quasiment translucide. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Tous deux étaient face au lac, observant d'un regard lointain les rayons de lune glisser sur la surface de l'eau trouble. Un vent froid soufflait autour d'eux, mais il ne balayait que les cheveux longs, bruns et bouclés de la présence féminine. Elle tenait sa main libre fortement serrée, le poing collé contre son flan. Tout leur semblait si loin, si hors d'atteinte. Elle avait voulu une vie calme, paisible et aimante, il aurait voulu avoir la chance, la possibilité d'une vie sereine. Tout cela aurait été possible s'il n'avait pas laissé le contrôle de sa vie aux deux personnes les plus importantes du monde magique. Il avait, certes, été une des personnes les plus influentes du monde sorcier, mais personne n'avait cru en lui, à part elle. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait vue que trop tard. Que bien trop tard.

Regards en coin et sourires furtifs, voilà à quoi s'était résumée sa pauvre vie sentimentale. Il avait été méchant, cruel, introverti, sadique, froid et distant. Personne n'aurait voulu de lui. Elle était belle, brillante, intelligente, douce, curieuse, avide de connaissances et de savoirs et, surtout, captivante. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter son attention ? Elle aurait mieux fait de l'oublier et d'avoir la vie qu'elle voulait.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais ils avaient compris, à travers leur attitude, qu'ils étaient aussi importants pour l'un et pour l'autre.

Cela s'était passé lors d'une journée sans histoire. Il avait fait sa talentueuse entrée dans les cachots, tandis qu'elle avait pris place au premier rang, en duo avec Potter. Il les avait immédiatement séparés. C'est que ça blessait son estime personnelle de voir un autre Potter rivaliser avec lui. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le montre ouvertement. Bref, il l'avait déplacé à côté de Malfoy, tandis qu'il mettait Granger à côté de Parkinson. C'est qu'il ADORAIT littéralement les cours qui opposaient Serpentard et Gryffondor. Double ration de cornichons, et double ration de cours. Que de joie. Au lieu de subir deux heures d'impertinence, il allait en subir quatre.

Après avoir écrit les instructions au tableau d'un élégant geste du poignet, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, dans l'intention de corriger les copies de première année, profitant du silence religieux qui régnait dans la salle.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hermione releva la tête, la première partie de sa potion terminée. Laissant carte blanche à ses pensées, ses yeux finirent par se poser sur son professeur. Penché sur ses copies, il avait croisé distraitement ses pieds sous sa chaise en quête de confort. Ses yeux plissés reflétaient l'extrême concentration dont il faisait preuve, tandis que son front se soulevait plus ou moins régulièrement, ce qui était sûrement dû au fait que ce qu'il lisait ne devait pas contenir de choses particulièrement intéressantes. À cette vue, Hermione ne put retenir un petit sourire d'amusement. Lâchant un bref soupir de mécontentement, Snape posa avec minutie sa plume et boucha son encrier de liquide rouge, que les élèves auraient qualifié de "maudit". De sa main gauche, il remit en place une mèche derrière son oreille, et leva la tête, le visage fermé, scrutant la pièce à la recherche d'éventuels perturbateurs.

Son regard tomba alors sur une Hermione cramoisie. Elle détestait se faire prendre alors qu'elle l'observait. Elle se plaisait souvent à l'observer en ce moment. Au lieu de détourner le regard, elle s'amusa à détailler ouvertement son visage. Il était pâle, légèrement ridé, sa bouche était mince et étirée, d'un rose très clair. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était ses yeux. Onyx pur. D'un noir abyssal. S'il lui en avait laissé la permission, elle aurait pu les contempler pendant des heures. Il lui rendit son regard, et s'autorisa même un petit sourire en coin, en prenant soin à ce que personne, hormis elle, ne le remarque.

S'amouracher d'un professeur n'était vraiment pas son genre.  
Il appréciait son élève, elle était brillante.  
Elle le trouvait diablement intelligent.  
Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste en septième année pour toujours.  
Ses capes noires lui donnaient cet air dramatique qu'elle adorait.  
Elle était le seul élément tangible de ses cours.  
Il avait 37 ans.  
Elle avait 17 ans.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit, le règlement l'interdisait.  
Il n'avait pas le droit, le règlement l'interdisait.

Délaissant son regard, il se leva et commença sa ronde, enlevant un nombre incalculable de points à Gryffondor, comme à son habitude. Il avait besoin de sa portion quotidienne pour survivre à ces quatre heures d'enfer. Arrivant à la table de Parkinson et d'Hermione, il prit soin de la frôler avec sa cape. Se penchant par-dessus son épaule, il regarda la potion d'un œil critique et murmura qu'elle était parfaitement réalisée. Hermione sentait le souffle lent de Severus contre sa peau. Il était resté trop longtemps. Elle voulait qu'il se décale, qu'il parte, qu'il lui enlève des points s'il voulait, mais qu'il fasse tout sauf rester collé à elle. Malgré le fait que sa présence la rassurait, elle pouvait sentir les regards brûlants des autres élèves, affamés de la moindre anecdote sur leur professeur favori. Leur préféré en matière de moqueries, du moins.

Il était retourné s'asseoir quelques minutes après, indiquant la marche à suivre pour le reste de la potion, qui occuperait ses élèves pour la bonne demi-heure restante. Saisissant une feuille de parchemin vierge, il prit son pot d'encre noire et commença à écrire, d'abord frénétiquement, s'arrêtant juste pour tremper sa plume dans l'encre, puis moins prestement, prenant le temps de trouver des phrases adaptées.

La curiosité d'Hermione était piquée au vif. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire de tellement important, pour oublier de surveiller sa classe.

Un léger bruit de fond commençait en effet à se faire entendre, ce qui eut pour résultat de tirer Severus de son état de concentration extrême. Lançant sur la classe un de ses regards les plus noirs, il frappa dans ses mains et toutes les petites fioles sur les bureaux des élèves se remplirent du liquide contenu dans leur chaudron respectif, et arrivèrent devant Severus, sur son bureau. Devant lui s'alignait un panel de couleurs variées, passant du jaune pâle au bleu lavande. La seule qui reteint son attention fut la rouge carmin, posée à la fin de la file, tout à droite. Devinant déjà la propriétaire de cette petit fiole, il la retourna et découvrit l'étiquette vieillie, marquée d'une écriture fine et ronde : "Hermione Granger - Pansy Parkinson". Il saisit son parchemin sur lequel il avait mis tant d'ardeur à écrire, ayant certainement l'intention de rajouter quelque chose, quand il se ravisa, interrompu par Parkinson.

« Pourquoi avez-vous retourné notre fiole Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix bourrue.

Snape la fusilla du regard, froissant le parchemin en une boule qu'il mit dans son tiroir, mais ne lui répondit pas. À la place il tapa dans ses mains une nouvelle fois, et annonça la fin du cours. Un capharnaüm infernal se fit alors entendre, tous les élèves rangeant rapidement leurs affaires, ne voulant pas subir plus que nécessaire le courroux du Maître des Potions. Elle l'avait interrompu, jamais il ne retrouverait la force d'écrire les mots manquant sur son parchemin.

Seule Hermione ne se pressa pas pour partir. Une fois tous les élèves dehors, elle regarda une fois de plus son professeur, qui, remarquant la présence d'un élève inconscient, leva la tête. Il tomba alors sur ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux cannelle, et il s'empressa de les regarder.

Hermione fut troublée par l'éclat inhabituel qui brillait dans les yeux sombres de son professeur. Ne se levant pas, il lui demanda de s'approcher, ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

« Approchez Miss Granger » dit-il d'une voix douce.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix telle qu'elle l'avait perçue à cet instant. Elle avait été douce, et non cassante, elle avait été avenante. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait vraiment, hors de la classe, et non comme il le faisait en début d'année, pour l'humilier en cours.

Il était tendu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait appelée, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Alors il pria Merlin pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas. Son désir ne fut pas exaucé. Il la vit s'avancer de sa démarche légère et se leva de sa chaise, saisissant au passage la petite fiole rouge, qu'il plaça entre leurs visages, au niveau de leurs yeux.

« Voyez-vous la couleur Miss Granger ? improvisa-t-il. Il manque quelques petites paillettes. »

Hermione n'écoutait qu'à moitié son professeur. Elle était concentrée sur ses yeux, qu'elle apercevait au travers de la fiole. Leur couleur était changée, dû au fait qu'il regardait attentivement du rouge carmin.

Voyant que son improvisation ne captait pas l'attention de sa jeune élève, il enleva la fiole d'entre leurs visages et planta ses yeux dans les siens, se redressant. Elle leva la tête pour garder son regard. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Un flux d'informations contradictoires se pressait dans sa tête, ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait plus vite que la normale, et surtout, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras.

Il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose se passait entre eux, mais il n'arrivait jamais à mettre le doigt dessus. Quand il la regardait, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, plus que ses yeux qui l'appelaient, qui suppliaient les siens de venir une fois de plus à sa rencontre, de venir une fois de plus se plonger dans les siens. Prudemment, il passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme, et remonta sa main jusqu'à tenir son visage, paume contre joue.

Tremblante, elle approcha son visage du sien, en prenant soin de garder la connexion visuelle, et appuya son front contre le sien. Mais ce jour-là, l'heure fut leur ennemie, et elle leur prit ce moment. Hermione se décolla prestement, et sortit, en murmurant :

« À demain Professeur. » d'une voix qui reflétait le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en cet instant.

Elle n'entendit pas Severus lui répondre « À demain Miss Granger » d'une voix calme. Car au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

oOo

Il tremblait, meurtri, blessé. Il baignait dans son sang contre le mur de la cabane hurlante, complètement délabrée et poussiéreuse. Il venait de se faire mordre par Nagini, sur ordre de son maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il ne vit qu'à moitié Potter et Weasley s'approcher de lui, il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à sa voix, qu'à ses yeux. Ils parlaient entre eux, tandis qu'elle se tenait là, juste à côté, les larmes affluant aux coins de ses deux perles brunes. Il devait donner ses souvenirs à Potter. Ce dernier s'approcha calmement, et recueillit les précieux souvenirs, qu'il s'empressa d'aller regarder dans la pensine du bureau du directeur, dans son bureau. Weasley partit peu après, regagnant la bataille. Elle prétexta quelque chose et le rejoignit. Il supposa qu'elle le croyait mort, vu les sanglots qu'elle émettait. Jamais personne n'avait pleuré pour lui, jamais personne ne s'était inquiété ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour lui.

Les yeux clos, il l'écoutait, ses forces le quittant de plus en plus. Il la sentit s'approcher, et elle posa sa main froide sur son bras, puis la remonta sur son visage, et caressa sa joue de son pouce, encadrant son visage de sa main, comme il l'avait fait la veille, dans la classe. Une larme roula et s'écrasa sur son bras. En un effort considérable, il rassembla les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle l'avait vu remuer, et il avait émis un grognement. À cet instant, un mince espoir s'insinua en elle. Elle passa sa main glacée sur son visage, et elle put sentir la fièvre qui émanait de lui, quand il ouvrit les yeux.

Elle fut déstabilisée, il le sentit. Il la questionna du regard.

Elle fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec deux abysses noires. Même injectées de sang, elle les aimait. Elle les adorait. Tout comme sa personne. Elle vit le questionnement dans ses yeux quand elle passa son pouce sur ses fines lèvres. Il prit son doigt légèrement entre ses lèvres, invitant au baiser. Alors, elle baissa son visage vers le sien, et, juste avant qu'elle ne dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un léger baiser, il eut le temps de lui murmurer d'une voix hachée :

« Classe… Premier tiroir… Papier froissé… »

Et quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçut une dernière fois ses yeux, avant qu'il ne s'endorme à jamais.

oOo

Elle courait, rassemblant son courage, traversant la bataille, enjambant les cadavres, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. Enfonçant presque la porte de la salle de classe, elle se précipita sur le premier tiroir et l'ouvrit, découvrant un parchemin froissé, posé sans ménagement sur une pile de copies. Le saisissant de ses mains tremblantes, elle le déplia, et commença sa lecture.

« Miss Granger, Hermione,

Je ne peux me retenir de vous regarder. Votre visage pâle m'attire, j'en suis certain. Mais je suis votre professeur, et je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre d'étourderie, même si vous me plaisez.

Je suis sûr qu'en lisant cela, vous devez bien rigoler, peut-être même allez-vous montrer cette lettre à vos amis. C'est que cela est loin d'être banal, la chauve-souris des cachots écrivant une lettre en plein cours, qui plus est une lettre sur mes sentiments personnels à votre égard. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souviendrez de ce cours, celui où nous nous sommes regardés plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir plonger dans vos yeux encore une fois, vos yeux pailletés d'or sont si »

Au fil de sa lecture, Hermione s'était laissé tomber sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Severus pendant toutes ces années. Le parchemin était tâché de larmes, se mélangeant avec l'encre à quelques endroits. Elle savait pourquoi la lettre n'était pas achevée. Tout ça à cause de Parkinson. Elle ne put s'arrêter de pleurer, alors elle se laissa aller, et déversa sa colère et sa peine en silence, dans cette classe vide et froide.

oOo

Voilà trois ans que la bataille finale s'était déroulée, et deux ans qu'Hermione était revenue au château, en tant que Professeure de Métamorphose, Minerva étant devenu directrice de l'école. Harry et Ron étant en formation d'Aurors d'élite, elle avait décidé de revenir, ses études en médicomagie ne la satisfaisant pas.

En ce début de mois de mai, Hermione sortit s'aérer l'esprit, les premiers rayons de soleil l'y invitant. Elle se dirigea donc vers la Forêt Interdite, aimant se promener dans cet endroit reculé de Poudlard. Cela sentait le frais, la liberté, la joie, mais en tout et pour tout, son parfum. Son parfum à lui. Épices, musc et bois de santal, ainsi que quelques résidus d'effluves de potions. Rien ni personne n'avait jamais pu le remplacer. Seule sa tombe de marbre blanc à côté de celle de Dumbledore rappelait aux élèves qui avait vraiment été le sombre Severus Snape.

Marchant en suivant le fil conducteur de ses pensées, elle arriva dans une petite clairière, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement grâce aux descriptions d'Harry. C'est là que le seigneur noir lui avait donné un rendez-vous morbide pendant la bataille finale. S'allongeant dans le tapis de trèfles vert hook, elle regarda longuement le ciel qui affichait aujourd'hui un bleu pâle, vide de tous nuages. Tournant la tête, sa joue heurta un petit objet d'apparence ronde, d'un noir profond. Le soulevant avec minutie, elle s'aperçut de sa forme hexagonale, et comprit que la petite pierre qu'elle tenait entre sa main avait appartenu à la mort elle-même.

« La pierre de résurrection… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle prit alors conscience de la possibilité qui s'offrait à elle, de la tentation de celle-ci, mais aussi du danger qui allait avec. Mais la tentation fut plus grande. Alors, se redressent, elle ferma les yeux et fit tourner la petite pierre trois fois dans sa paume. Elle ne savait pas si cela avait marché, elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir seulement le vide se tenir devant elle.

« Bonjour Miss Granger. »

Elle crut rêver. Sa voix douce et chaleureuse glissa sur elle telle une brise fraîche, une brise nouvelle et revigorante. Ouvrant prudemment les yeux, elle le vit flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Avec son sourire lui traversant le visage, il paraissait nettement plus jeune. Il n'avait plus besoin de porter ce masque lourd de responsabilités que sous-entendait le rôle d'espion, et son visage dénué de toutes rides en témoignait. Il ne portait plus ses longues capes noires, seulement une chemise dont elle ne put deviner la couleur car il était translucide, ainsi qu'un simple pantalon noir à pinces. Ses cheveux flottaient doucement autour de lui. Une sérénité et une confiance émanaient de lui de manière spectaculaire.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi, tellement spontanément. Se levant, elle n'osa pas combler le bon mètre cinquante qui les séparait, de peur qu'il disparaisse, et se contenta de chuchoter :

« Professeur ? »

Son sourire redoubla et il lui répondit :

« Oui Miss Granger. »

Et la seule chose qu'il fit fut d'écarter légèrement les bras. Marchant d'abord, elle finit par courir et se jeta contre lui, riant et sanglotant en même temps.

« Vous avez une consistance corporelle Monsieur ..., affirma-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans sa chemise.  
- En effet Miss » murmura-t-il tout contre elle.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Elle hésitait entre le rêve et la réalité, sentant les mains de Severus se balader dans son dos. De la fraîcheur émanait d'elles, comme de tout son être.

Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Le soleil se déplaçait à une vitesse folle dans le ciel, les arbres traçant des ombres plus ou moins grandes sur l'herbe. Elle savait juste que ce moment était la seule et unique occasion de lui demander. Alors, sortant le petit morceau de parchemin froissé de sa poche, elle lui murmura, ses yeux cannelle plongés dans les siens, onyx :

« Pourriez-vous finir cette... lettre, Monsieur ? »

Elle put lire l'hésitation dans ses yeux d'habitude indéchiffrables. Il caressa son visage de sa main, puis la passa dans ses cheveux bruns, se mordant la lèvre, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires.

« Il n'y a aucune lettre à finir. » dit-il enfin, sa voix ne s'élevant pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

Les yeux d'Hermione trahirent une certaine inquiétude qu'il remarqua. Alors, inspirant profondément l'air frais, il déclara :

« Je pense que je vous aime, Hermione. »

Une petite larme roula contre sa joue et il s'empressa de l'essuyer de son pouce. Un sourire finit par grandir sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle sentit soudainement la main de Severus sur sa nuque, son autre main sur ses hanches, puis ses lèvres contre les siennes, d'abord légères, comme une caresse, puis plus insistantes, plus pressées, plus passionnées. Hermione s'empressa de lui répondre avec tout autant de ferveur.

Se décalant légèrement, Severus posa son front contre le sien et plongea dans ses yeux.

L'instant dura encore et encore. Le soleil finit par descendre jusqu'à toucher l'horizon, puis il disparut, laissant place à son alliée nocturne qui s'éleva à son tour. Ils marchèrent, main dans la main, jusqu'à atteindre l'orée de la forêt, illuminant d'un même sourire leur chemin. Voilà comment ils se retrouvèrent face au lac, à l'observer. Mais, quand la lune commença à faiblir, Severus lâcha sa main et l'embrassa encore une fois, transmettant dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui exprimer.

« Il est temps de me laisser, maintenant, Hermione. » chuchota-t-il, les yeux dans les siens.

Mais elle ne lâcha pas le contact visuel, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir une fois de plus, surtout qu'elle venait de goûter un peu au bonheur d'être libre, avec lui.

« Mais je vous aime aussi Severus ! lui répondit-elle.  
- Hermione, vous savez que vous devez partir. » répliqua-t-il.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il la prit doucement par les épaules et la retourna, apposant ses lèvres sur son cou. Il se détacha d'elle, la poussant légèrement vers l'avant.

Une dernière larme descendit le long du visage d'Hermione, et elle murmura « je t'aime Severus ». Lorsqu'elle entendit « je t'aime aussi, Hermione » retentir derrière elle, elle desserra sa main et lança la petite pierre en arrière. Et quand elle entendit le bruit de la chute de la pierre dans l'eau du lac, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, le visage de Severus inscrit dans sa mémoire. Alors, elle repartit en direction du château, sans se retourner, de peur de voir le vide se tenir une nouvelle fois devant elle.

[Fin]

Note de l'auteur :

Cette fiction ne doit PAS être prise comme une histoire où les deux êtres s'aiment d'un amour passionné et éternel, mais bien comme une fiction à message : saisissez l'instant présent.

Sur l'histoire :

Quand j'ai écrit le passage où Severus improvise, j'étais moi-même en train d'improviser une suite à l'histoire, je ne savais pas à quoi cela allait conduire, même si j'avais une petite idée de la fin ^^ Hermione a évidemment un Optimal à sa potion

J'accepte tous les commentaires, en espérant que vous ayez aimé, à bientôt,  
PL


End file.
